Vitra (Escapades)
The Date (Escapades) Galena and Xa-Phia made it back home to the temple. They walked inside with their food and noticed that Aquamarine was still in the front alone. Everyone else had went to bed. He seemed a bit sad. Galena: I’m not able to handle any more emotions for the night. I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight… Xa-Phia: Goodnight… Galena headed to his room, Xa-Phia looked at Aquamarine. Xa-Phia: I want to see what’s wrong with him, but that Tashmarine doesn’t want me to. Screw it. Xa-Phia walked to Aqua and sat next to him. Aquamarine: I’m not supposed to talk to you… Xa-Phia: And I’m not supposed to either, but rules were made to be broken. Aquamarine: I guess. What do you want? Xa-Phia: I want to know what’s wrong… Aquamarine: It’s Tash. He’s being really stern on me for no reason and it’s really making me mad. Xa-Phia: Do you think it’s because of how me and you acted earlier this morning. Aquamarine: Probably… Why are you acting like this? Xa-Phia: Like what? Aquamarine: Friendly towards me. This isn’t like you at all. Xa-Phia: It’s been a really long night… Aquamarine: Yeah, I can tell by all the scars you have. What happened? Xa-Phia: Can I just tell you the main thing that happened? Aquamarine: Sure… Xa-Phia: We fused… Aquamarine: Really?! Xa-Phia: Yeah. Turns out that him and I are an Arcanite! Aquamarine: How do you know that?! Xa-Phia: This little thing right here. Xa-Phia pulled out the identifier out of his pocket. He pushed the scan button and it scanned him. Xa-Phia: See, look. It tells you all the information about the gem it just scanned. And it logs all of them. Aquamarine: All the information? Xa-Phia: Yep. Let me use it on you. Aquamarine: NO! Aqua covered the scanning light. Xa-Phia was confused. Xa-Phia: Why don’t you want me to scan you? Aquamarine: I don’t need to be reminded of what I am. I already constantly being reminded. Xa-Phia: What are you- The temple room door opened and out came Tashmarine. Tashmarine: What did I tell both of you?! Aquamarine and Xa-Phia stood up and looked scared as Tashmarine approached them both. Tashmarine: I thought I made it clear to both of you that you are not supposed to talk to one another. Aquamarine: Yes you did but- Xa-Phia: I don’t care. I was the one who spoke first. But I spoke for a good reason! He was sad and not feeling like himself, and I wanted to make sure he was okay. Tashmarine: Not feeling like himself? Nobody knows what he feels like more than me. So whatever he’s telling you, you will never be able to comprehend. Xa-Phia: Fine, but at least I showed some kind of affection instead of staying in my room knowing damn well that there was something wrong, and only coming out of it when I heard him get loud. Xa-Phia walked to the room door, passed Tashmarine who was only looking at Aquamarine saddened. Xa-Phia: And just so you know, Tash, you’re part of the problem. Tash looked up, turned and looked at Phia who was leaning on the room door with his arms crossed. Tash turned back to Aquamarine. Tashmarine: Aqua, is he telling the truth? Aqua: … Tashmarine: Aquamarine! Is he telling the truth? Aquamarine: You’re not all of the problem… The room door was heard closing. Tashmarine: Aqua… Aquamarine: It’s fine, Tash. It’s not all your fault. Tashmarine: But I’m still part of the problem. Aquamarine: We’ll discuss it later. I just really want to go to bed. Tashmarine: No! I know I didn’t seem like I cared earlier today about your feelings and I’m sorry. But I know I won’t be able to sleep until I know that you are happy again. Aquamarine: Okay… We’ll talk about… Tashmarine: Good! Aqua and Tash discussed Aqua’s issues at the meeting table in the corner of the main room. Once they were done, Aqua got up and went to bed. Tashmarine stayed behind and started turning off all the lights. Xa-Phia: Don’t turn off the kitchen light yet. Phia had came back for something to drink. Tashmarine approached him in the kitchen. Tashmarine: Hey uh. Sorry about all that. Xa-Phia: I take it you two talked it out? Tashmarine: Yeah. He was having some personal issues and the way I was acting wasn’t helping it at all. Xa-Phia: What is your relation to him. Tashmarine: Him and I are… Let’s just say “unique” in a way. Xa-Phia: I mean obviously with the ears and the tail! Tashmarine: Don’t get hurt… Xa-Phia: One thing that’s been bugging me though, is how he beat you in the tournament. Tashmarine: How is that surprising? Xa-Phia: You’re bigger than him! Tashmarine: You’re right and more powerful. But he had more tricks up his sleeve and I let my guard down during one of the tricks. Xa-Phia: Have you two fused? Tashmarine blushed. Tashmarine: WHY do you need to know that? Xa-Phia: Just curious. Tashmarine: Y-yes. We have... Many times before. Xa-Phia: What did you and him make? Tashmarine’s eyes narrowed. Tashmarine: Take a wild guess… Xa-Phia: Hmm. A Tashmarine and an Aquamarine make a Vermarine! Tashmarine: Good job. Xa-Phia: Well I’ll see you in the morning. I guess… Tashmarine: Okay then… And like I said before, Im sorry for how I was acting. Xa-Phia: You’re good. So I can talk to Aquamarine now? Tashmarine: Yes. Just don’t fight him. Xa-Phia: I guess I can. But no promises. Tashmarine: Phia, do not fight him. Goodnight… Xa-Phia: Goodnight. Tashmarine went to his room and Phia went a few moments later. The next morning, Pyrochlore was the second one to wake up. She came out of the room door and saw Hypersthene on the temple computer in the front of the room, laying down on the floor. Pyrochlore went and laid next to here. Pyrochlore: Good Morning, Hyper! Hypersthene: What up? Pyrochlore: What are you doing? Hypersthene: Galena met me in the hallway last night and he wanted to look at the tracking device’s route when I first woke up. Pyrochlore: How long have you been up? Hypersthene: Around ten minutes… And hey would you look at that! Pyrochlore: What? Hypersthene: The tracking device is done reporting back their route. And they’ve landed on a different planet. Pyrochlore: What planet? Hypersthene: Vitra! Pyrochlore: Why do you sound so happy about that? Hypersthene: It’s the planet I was created on. And I know exactly where they are. Pyrochlore: So this is going to be a breeze then. That’s nice. Hypersthene: Not really. I don’t know what they’re doing there. The outside door opened and in walked Cubic Zirconia. Pyrochlore and Hypersthene stood up abruptly. Cubic: Good morning, you two. Pyrochlore & Hypersthene: Good morning, Cubic Zirconia! Cubic looked around. Cubic Zirconia: Where is everyone else? Hypersthene: Still resting. Cubic: Hmm… What is it that you two are doing? Hypersthene: During our mission yesterday, we planted a tracking device on the “enemy's” ship. We managed to trace their route all the way to their origin. It’s Vitra. Cubic: Very good! I bet you’re excited to go there, aren’t you, Hypersthene. Hypersthene: Yes. I am. Cubic: I need you two to go wake up the other six, I have a mission briefing for all of you. Hypersthene: Right away. They both ran into the temple and woke everyone up. Cubic waited three minutes. The room door opened and out came running all gems. They all lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of Cubic Zirconia. Cubic smiled. Cubic Zirconia: Thank you for your services yesterday. The information you gems got for us was just what we needed. Hypersthene has identified their current location via the tracking device and I want you all to report their now. Document their actions and do not get caught doing so. Understood? All: Understood! Cubic: Great. Galena, inform your team of everything that is going on as you head to Vitra. And you know what exactly I’m talking about. Galena: Yes sir. Cubic: I swiped these from your weapons room. Use these for now on. Cubic Zirconia handed them each glasses. Cubic: You can take pictures and videos just by pressing the button on the side. Now, get going, all of you. All: Right away! They all ran out of the temple. Cubic followed them and walked out of the temple. He stepped on their warp pad and saw the team loading on their ship. The ship powered on and it took off. Then traveled at warp speed to Vitra. Cubic then warped off. On the way there, Galena explained everything that was happening and made sure everyone was updated. They then landed on Vitra. Pyrochlore: Hypersthene, this planet is like a big desert. Why would you like this planet? Hypersthene: It’s a fun planet! Aquamarine: Tash and I decided that we would go since we haven’t done anything yet. Galena: Okay then… Does anyone else want to go? Hypersthene: I’ll go. And Pyro is coming with me. Pyrochlore: Woah what? Hypersthene: Yeah. You seem very interested in this planet. Now let’s go. Haüyne: Why aren’t all of us going?! Galena: Because we can’t risk one of us getting kidnapped. There more that go, the higher chances of something bad happening. Haüyne: I guess so. Just be back soon. Hypersthene: Don’t worry. It’s an in and out mission. Let’s go. Pyrochlore, Aquamarine, Hypersthene, Tashmarine all walked out of the ship. It was very hot and windy. The ship door closed behind them. Aquamarine: Ugh! I got sand in my eye! Hypersthene: You’ll get used to it. Pyrochlore: Well where do we have to go? Hypersthene: It’s near the kindergarten up ahead! Follow me! They walked for twenty minutes against the wind. They made it to the ledge of the kindergarten walls. Pyrochlore: How are we supposed to make it down there! That’s a long fall! Hypersthene: Just stick the landing. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. Aquamarine: Why don’t you go first and show us how to stick the landing. Hypersthene: Gladly! Hypersthene backflipped over the ledge and started plummeting down. She fell for ten seconds before the sound of her hitting the ground echoed through the kindergarten. Hypersthene: I landed on one foot! Try and beat that! Aqua looked at Pyrochlore and she looked back. Pyrochlore: I’m not making that fall. Aquamarine: Neither am I. Aquamarine started yelling down into the kindergarten at Hypersthene. Aquamarine: Hey! We’re going to find another way down! It’s to dangerous! Hypersthene yelled back. Hypersthene: No it’s not! Stop acting so scary! Tashmarine looked up and saw a big wave of sand headed their way. Tashmarine: What is that? Aquamarine and Pyrochlore looked up and saw the wave of sand coming their way too. In the kindergarten, Hypersthene noticed that it got dark all of a sudden. Hypersthene: Crap! A sandstorm! They’ll get lost in it! Hypersthene started yelling back again. Hypersthene: Listen! That’s a sandstorm! It can get pitch black for you if you get caught in it! You all need to jump! Tashmarine pushed Pyro and Aqua off and they started falling. He jumped after them into a nosedive. He summoned wasp wing and grabbed Aqua and Pyro, who were screaming. Once he grabbed them, he came out of the of the nose dive and descended slowly to the ground and landed. Hypersthene: See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Pyrochlore: I-I want to go back to the ship. Hypersthene: It’s a bit too late for that! See that palace up ahead? That’s where we’re going! They started walking to the palace. Pyrochlore was still shaken up by what had just happened. ~End~ The Date (CRV2) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Leu-Canon